Disney Host Interactive
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles for Kingdom Keepers that are too short to be their own stories. Expect lots of fluff, crack-fic and ships here. Rated T in just in case for any future additions. Accepting prompts in reviews, PMs, and my Tumblr ask box.
1. Doomsday

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is going to be a huge collection of Kingdom Keepers one shots and drabbles that are too short to be their own story. Expect a lot of ship stuff. Fair warning for this first story, it contains spoilers for the Doctor Who episode "Doomsday" and probably wont make much sense unless youre familiar with that episode. So if you haven't seen it, and dont plan to, look it up before reading. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Doomsday**

Willa stared intently at the television screen as the episode of "Doctor Who" finished. She bounced up and down on the couch as the credits rolled.

"Oh….my…God!" she exclaimed. Philby smiled, then stretched forward and grabbed the Wii remote.

"Alright" he said. "I think that's enough for today."

"What?" Willa turned sharply around to face him. "No! No we have to watch the next episode you can't just leave me hanging like that!"

"Well…uh….ummm"

"Well…uh…umm what?" Willa teased.

"It's just…We've watched a lot today"

"Come on!" Willa whined, hitting her boyfriend's arm. "You're the one who got me into this dumb show in the first place and now you're denying me closure?"

"_Dumb_ show?!"

"It's an expression genius!"

Philby sighed, staring at the title of the following episode: _Doomsday. _He knew how this ended, and how their day would end if they watched it. But he couldn't very well _tell_ Willa why they couldn't watch it. She would kill him at even the slightest hint of a spoiler. Frantically, he tried to come up with excuses

"Well we might not have time. It's another 40 minute episode!"

"Dell my parents said that I could stay for dinner and your mom hasn't even ordered the pizza yet." Philby sighed. He knew he had lost this battle.

"Fine. You win!" Willa bounced on the couch and clapped her hands. She played the episode and cuddled in next to Philby. He wrapped his arm around her. This was not going to be pretty.

…40 minutes later…

"I-I love you" Rose stammered on the screen. Willa was surrounded by tissues, sobbing.

"No!" she screamed at the screen. Next to her, Philby was crying himself. This episode never failed to get to him, which was why he didn't want to watch it in front of Willa.

"Well I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it…" The Doctor cried.

"No No No!"

"Rose Tyler…" The Doctor faded into oblivion. Just like Rose on the screen, Willa screamed curling into a ball.

Hesitantly, not sure what to do, Philby paused the TV and slowly reached for her. She smacked his arms away as soon as he touched her.

"Why'd you let me watch this episode?!" she sobbed.

"I tried not to!" he handed her a tissue.

"Don't you dare ever leave me in a parallel universe!" Philby couldn't help but chuckle a little. Still crying, he took his girlfriend into his arms and this time she accepted it.

"I love you" she cried.

"I love you too" he whispered.

It was at that moment, sitting on the couch, sobbing like two girls on Oprah, that they heard a small knock at the door frame.

"Uh…guys?" They turned to see Maybeck standing there, the Keepers behind him, Finn holding a pizza. "What the hell is going on here?"

"What are you doing here?" Philby asked, quickly drying his tears.

"You invited us to come for dinner remember?" Finn said. "Pizza's here by the way"

"Oh" Philby stuttered. "Right"

"What are you two even babbling about" Maybeck snapped, walking into the room. His eyes fell on the TV.

"Why are you watching this?!" he cried, suddenly bursting into tears. Philby raised an eyebrow. Charlene simply crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Really?" she said.

"You watch Doctor Who?" Philby asked. Maybeck suddenly came back to reality, realizing that all of his friends were watching him. He stood up and cleared his throat, acting macho.

"Maybe" he sniffed.

"Listen if you two are just gonna cry all night…" Charlene began.

"No" Willa said, drying her tears. "No I-I'm fine"

The group filed into Philby's den, finding spots on the couch and floor. There was silence for a bit as they all started to eat their pizza.

"Oh! I know how to cheer you guys up" Amanda said, reaching into her purse. She pulled out a DVD.

"I've got _Into the Woods_! Have you guys seen it yet?"

"No" Charlene said. "But I wanted to."

"Me neither. But I heard it's really good!" The rest of the group chimed in with similar sentiments.

"Ya put it in" Philby said. "I mean it's a fairytale _and _a _musical_. They always end happy right?" The keepers agreed laughing, and settled in with their dinner, preparing to watch a cheery fairytale adventure.

**A/N: For those of you who haven't seen Into the Woods and dont get the joke at the end, it, like most musicals, is horribly sad. Anyway, this is the crackiest crack fic Ive ever written. Ive always had this headcanon that Philby loves Doctor Who and that he got Willa into it, and when this idea came to me, I couldnt help but write it. Special thanks to my best friend spaztastic417 for the idea of Maybeck secretly liking the show.(Shes gonna kill me for this, but tomorrow, April 17th, is her birthday. YAAAY) Anway, hope you all enjoyed, see you next time!**

**Send me prompts for new one-shots! They can be in a review, in a PM, or in my Tumblr ask box at kingdomkeepers365. **


	2. The Question

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another drabble! Hoping writing this will get me back into the swing of things, as Ive lost time and momentum being so busy with theatre and school. This story was prompted by sonofthetrigod, so I hope they, and all of you, really enjoy it! (Protip: This fic contains some Syndrome spoilers. Read at your own discretion.) This story is Fimanda by the way. So if you're not a fan of that pairing, don't continue reading.  
**

It had been six years since the defeat of the Overtakers in Disneyland. Six years since an era ended, and a lifetime began. Six years since magic was restored to the Kingdom. Even more, it had been _twelve_ years since Finn Whitman and Amanda Lockheart first met.

Now they walked hand in hand in the place that had brought them together: the Magic Kingdom.

Amanda couldn't remember when she had first started having feelings for Finn. Maybe it was when he brought her sister back from darkness. Maybe it was when Jess was lost again, and how he comforted her, and helped her without hesitation. All in all, when it came down to it, the beginning of her affection towards Finn could probably be tied to when she told him about her powers, how he didn't look at her like she was a freak. Already, in that moment, he had treated her better than any "normal" person she had known. Though, to be fair, her boyfriend was most certainly not normal.

No matter when she started "liking" Finn, she knew with certainty when she started loving him, or at least, when she realized it. She knew how she felt the moment she had to fight for him, his only defense as he lay there, victim to the syndrome, defenseless against the attacks of Greg Luowski. In that moment, it was that love that allowed her to strengthen her push and save him.

But, when she reminisced, she thought that maybe she loved him long before she knew. Maybe she loved him back on that fateful day in Disney Land when, for a fleeting moment, she thought she had lost him forever. Or maybe she knew she loved him long ago, when he first laid his lips on hers, and then did everything in his power to save her from the curse that was enacted.

No matter when she had started loving him, it didn't matter, because she knew one thing: she loved him now with every fiber of her being.

As they walked down Main Street, their fingers entwined, she could not ignore the feeling of warmth throughout her body that she knew had nothing to do with the Florida heat, and the tingling in her stomach that she didn't mind. She was never happier than when she was with Finn.

At the same time, Finn was silently feeling all of the same emotions, but he added fear into the mix. Because while his heart was filled with love for the girl next to him, he carried the weight of a small blue box in his pocket, and in his mind.

All these years, and it all came down to this. How could one question be so hard to ask? He had been thinking about it since they were nineteen, but it was never the right time. They were always too young, or busy, or not ready, but finally he felt like the time had come.

Twelve years they had known each other, eight years they had known how they felt, six years they had been officially dating. They had an entire history together, half of their lives, so why was this one moment so impossible?

"What do you want to do next?" Amanda asked. Their night was drawing to a close. Finn knew what he wanted to do; how, and where, and what to say. Now it just came down to doing it.

"I know" Finn said, trying not to sound nervous

"And what's that?"

"It's a surprise" Amanda laughed. Finn loved the sound of her laugh. He dragged her towards Frontier land. This might not be as simple normally, but as a former Kingdom Keeper, it hadn't been hard for him to call in some favors.

Amanda looked confused as Finn led her towards the Tom Sawyer Island raft.

"Finn honey it's closed" she remarked.

"Awwe come on Mandy" he exclaimed. "_Wayne Kresky_ basically named me the next him. I can pretty much get anything I want."

Amanda laughed that gorgeous laugh again. Finn made a motion, tipping an imaginary hat and held his hand out to her. She curtsied and they climbed onto the raft that would lead them to the island that held so many memories.

They sat staring at the stars, and Finn wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. She smiled, falling into him.

When they finally docked at the island, Finn stepped out first and once again held out his hand, acting like a right southern gentleman.

Slowly, they walked hand in hand towards the tree, their tree, the tree with their initials carved in it, where they'd shared their first real kiss, the tree that led her to him when he was lost. Now Finn knew that the tree would mean even more.

"Wow a private getaway to a Disney World attraction without the fear of imminent death" Amanda joked. "How romantic" Finn chuckled nervously.

Country music pumped softly through the speakers. Finn reached out his hand to Amanda and bowed.

"May I have this dance madam?" he asked.

"You may" Amanda laughed, curtsying in return. The couple came together and waltzed around the space, despite it most definitely not fitting the music.

After the song ended, Finn led Amanda over to a log. He sat and motioned for her to join him.

"So Amanda" he said. "We've known each other for a really long time, half of our lives to be exact. And uh, we've been through everything together. At this point, I know that no matter what, I'm always gonna have you, because we've conquered everything…" Amanda looked confused, frightened almost, but Finn couldn't stop talking.

"Everything I've ever been through, no matter how hard, I couldn't be more grateful that my life led me to you, or that I've had you by my side for most of it. And I want you by my side forever" Slowly, Finn lowered down to one knee and pulled the box out from his pocket, opening it to reveal a ring with a mickey shaped diamond.

"Oh my god" Amanda muttered.

"Amanda Lockheart, will you marry me?" Amanda was shaking. Whether it was out of fear, excitement, shock, or all three, she didn't know. What happened next, no one expected, and it too was probably a result of those factors. Suddenly, Amanda feinted.

Finn gasped, unsure of what to do, and filled with worry. Was she okay? And what did this mean about his question? He lightly shook her and tapped his hand on her cheek.

"Amanda? Amaaanda? Mandy come on" Suddenly, Amanda's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" she asked groggily

"You feinted" Finn said, still breathing heavily. Amanda buried her head in her hands and laughed.

"Oh god that's so embarrassing" Finn allowed himself to laugh a little bit too, grabbing his girlfriend's hand. He helped her sit up and moved back on the log next to her.

"Oh by the way Finn" Amanda added "Yes"

"What?"

"Yes! You asked me to marry you and I'm telling you my answer is yes"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Finn laughed and cried as he pulled out the ring again and placed it on her finger. He picked Amanda up and hugged her to his chest. Suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of his watch. He placed her down.

"Come on" he said. "We're just in time"

Amanda was confused once again as Finn grabbed her hand and began running out of the cave, but still she laughed. She had learned a long time ago not to be afraid when Finn stopped making sense.

Finn stopped as they drew closer to the front of the island, now outside of the cave. Finn motioned towards the sky

"Look" he said. Amanda looked up and gasped. Wishes, the nighttime spectacular was in progress, and right before the happy couple, fireworks of all colors filled the sky. Amanda cried and her fiancée pulled her close.

The two classmates, turned best friends, turned lovers met in a kiss, proclaiming their love under the magical, color filled sky.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm really happy with how this one came out. Anyway, see you next time.  
**

**Send me prompts for new one-shots! They can be in a review, in a PM, or in my Tumblr ask box at kingdomkeepers365. **


End file.
